Chica
Não é o que você está procurando? Veja Chica (Desambiguação). FNaF = Chica (originalmente Chica the Chicken) é uma dos quatro principais antagonistas do jogo Five Nights at Freddy's. Ela é um robô que alegra as crianças durante o dia na Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear, junto com Freddy Fazbear e Bonnie. Ela é a segunda voz da banda. Durante a noite, igual aos outros animatrônicos, ela irá tentar colocar qualquer humano ou endoesqueleto em um traje de animatrônico. Aparência Chica é uma animatrônica amarela brilhante de cabeça esférica, bico laranja, olhos de cor magenta e sobrancelhas pretas. Ela usa um babador escrito "LET'S EAT!!!" ("VAMOS COMER!!!" em português) em letras amarelas contornadas de roxo. O babador é salpicado de triângulos tricolores em padrões de três, e que parecem ser pequenas fatias de pizza estilizados. No Palco, ela carrega um cupcake rosa com grandes olhos. Assim como os outros animatrônicos, ela não tem dentição na parte superior de sua mandíbula e possui dentes na parte inferior. Os dentes de seu endoesqueleto podem ser vistos na parte de trás de sua boca, embora eles apenas sejam claramente visíveis em certas câmeras e ângulos. Localização Assim como Bonnie e Freddy, Chica começa a noite no Palco. Quando ela deixa o Palco, poderá ir para a Cozinha, Banheiros, Área de Refeições e Corredor Leste. Seus movimentos são um pouco aleatórios, mas ela sempre irá se aproximar do jogador pela ala direita. O jogador pode ativar a Luz dos Corredores para checar se ela está na janela. Assim como acontece com Bonnie, quanto mais Chica estiver perto, mais demente sua aparência irá se tornar. Sua mandíbula fica mais aberta e ela começa a se contorcer. Ela também pode sofrer espasmos enquanto estiver na câmera mais perto do jogador, embora isso ocorra mais na quarta, quinta e na desbloqueável sexta noites, e de acordo com a dificuldade escolhida pelo jogador na Custom Night, ela também poderá se contorcer. Ela também é o único animatrônico que irá andar pela Cozinha nas duas primeiras noites. Panelas batendo e pratos quebrando podem ser ouvidos enquanto ela passa por lá. Comportamento thumb|left|300px|Chica atacando o jogador. Chica geralmente irá olhar para a câmera do jogador. Ao contrário de Bonnie, Chica aparecerá na porta com menos frequência, e irá permanecer lá por um bom tempo, roubando a energia do jogador, enquanto Bonnie aparece com frequência mas sai rapidamente. Assim como os outros, ela ficará mais agressiva ao passar das noites, com a quantidade de tempo que o jogador tem para fechar a porta antes que ela entre diminuindo. Se o jogador não verificar a janela enquanto ela estiver lá, deixar a porta aberta e for verificar o Monitor, ela entrará no Escritório. Depois que ela entra, os botões do lado direito do jogador irão parar de funcionar. Chica provocará barulho quando estiver dentro do Escritório, assim como Bonnie faz, esperando o jogador abaixar o Monitor. Durante essa fase, ela irá atacar o jogador assim que ele abaixar o Monitor. A única forma de sobreviver a esse caso, é evitando baixá-lo e esperando dar 6:00 da manhã, embora Chica possa abaixá-lo manualmente e atacar o jogador. Ao contrário de Bonnie, que pode se teletransportar em torno da pizzaria, Chica só irá se mover para salas adjacentes. Isso é notável enquanto Cheat Mode está habilitado na versão portátil. Áudio Os gemidos que Chica provoca ao entrar no escritório. Curiosamente, Bonnie faz esse mesmo barulho. Arquivo:Bonniesound1.ogg Arquivo:BonnieChicasound2.ogg Arquivo:BonnieChicasound3.ogg O grito que Chica dá ao atacar o jogador. Cada animatrônico (exceto Golden Freddy) dá esse mesmo grito nessa mesma circunstância. Arquivo:JUMPSCARESOUND.ogg O barulho que Chica provoca ao sair de uma sala para outra. Bonnie também faz esse barulho enquanto se move. Freddy passa a emitir esse barulho quando a energia acaba totalmente. Arquivo:BonnieChicamoving.ogg Os barulhos ouvidos quando Chica está na cozinha. Arquivo:OVEN-DRA 1 GEN-HDF18119.ogg Arquivo:OVEN-DRA 2 GEN-HDF18120.ogg Arquivo:OVEN-DRA 7 GEN-HDF18121.ogg Arquivo:OVEN-DRAWE GEN-HDF18122.ogg Curiosidades Alucinações *Chica é uma dos dois animatrônicos que não aparecem nas alucinações, sendo Foxy o outro. Aparência *Chica provavelmente foi inspirada em Helen Henny, um dos amigos de Chuck E.'s, do restaurante Chuck E. Cheese's. Ambas foram baseadas em galinhas e são segunda voz de suas bandas. *Chica pode ter sido inspirada também em Birdie the Early Bird, uma dos três personagens originais da McDonaldLand. *Chica é o único animatrônico sem orelhas. *O traje de Chica é o único que possui palavras. *Chica é o único animatrônico cuja mandíbula não está separada de sua cabeça, devido ao design de sua boca. *Chica é vista sem olhos em apenas uma ocasião: quando ela e Freddy estão sozinhos no palco. Além disso, Chica é vista com ambos os olhos ausentes em algumas cenas do segundo jogo. *Chica é confundida por muitos com um pato, embora ela seja uma galinha. Isso provavelmente se deve pelo fato de sua cor ser amarela, ao invés da cor branca das galinhas popularmente conhecidas, e também pelo seu bico se assemelhar ao bico de um pato. Após examinar bem seus pés e analisar o nome, é comprovado que ela é uma galinha. Chica também foi confirmada galinha pelo Scott Cawthon, em uma discussão sobre as mecânicas do jogo encontrada aqui. *Chica é o único animatrônico a ter uma cabeça em forma esférica, excluindo o bico. *Chica, assim como um pássaro, não teria dentes na realidade. No entanto, ela tem uma fileira de dentes na parte inferior de seu bico. *Em Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, Charlie diz que Chica possui um babador escrito "Hora do Lanche". No entanto, no jogo em si, está escrito "Vamos Comer". Áudio *Chica e Bonnie fazem um estranho barulho enquanto estão perto do jogador, semelhante ao ruído de um humano. Existem muitas teorias que falam sobre a possibilidade de um humano estar dentro do animatrônico, especialmente do Cara do Telefone ou das crianças do incidente. No entanto, o som pode estar vindo de uma caixa de voz artificial (um dispositivo que os animatrônicos usam para cantar) com defeito, já que eles parecem não ter sido reparados em mais de 20 anos. *Ao contrário dos outros animatrônicos, Chica olha pro jogador através da janela, ao invés de olhar pela porta. *Os sons de Chica passando pela Cozinha pode ser ouvido mesmo que o jogador não esteja olhando a câmera da Cozinha. Mecânicas thumb|Chica na janela. *Chica é muitas vezes o segundo animatrônico a ficar ativo, atrás apenas de Bonnie, mas nas últimas noites, ela pode ser o primeiro animatrônico a se mover. *Chica é o segundo animatrônico menos ativo durante as primeiras noites. *Chica tem uma segunda dentição atrás de sua boca. Enquanto esses provavelmente pertençam ao seu endoesqueleto, alguns acreditam que seja uma dentição humana, especialmente do Cara do Telefone, embora cada animatrônico tenha sua própria dentição no endoesqueleto. *Existe um glitch que atrasa o Game Over quando Chica ataca. Se o jogador levantar e abaixar o Monitor várias vezes rapidamente, o jumpscare de Chica irá se repetir por um período de tempo, e se o jogador estiver perto das 6:00 da manhã, poderá passar para a próxima noite. Veja o glitch nesse vídeo. Esse glitch também funciona com Bonnie. Nome *Seu nome real é Chica, the Chicken, traduzido no português como Chica, a Galinha. Muitos acreditam que o nome de Chica pode ter sido utilizado como uma brincadeira com a palavra "chica", do espanhol "menina", já que a personagem é feminina também. *O nome de Chica pode ter sido inspirado na personagem que leva o nome do programa de The Chica Show. *"Chica" se assemelha a "Chicken", assim como "Bonnie" se assemelha a "Bunny" e "Foxy" se assemelha a "Fox", nomes de animais em inglês. *Chica é a única animatrônica referida como fêmea. Freddy, Bonnie e Foxy são referidos como machos. Pelúcias *Chica tem uma versão de pelúcia, onde está segurando seu cupcake com olhos. *As pelúcias de Chica e Toy Chica estão segurando o cupcake na mão direita. No entanto, as duas Chicas seguram o cupcake na mão esquerda. Trailer *No trailer, durante a apresentação da banda dos animatrônicos, a segunda dentição de Chica pode ser vista quando ela levanta a cabeça. |-| FNaF3 = Chica retorna em Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Ela é agora uma atração da Pavores Fazbear juntamente com os outros animatrônicos. Na Cam 08, a sua cabeça pode ser vista. Sua aparição não afeta a jogatina já que ela está presente apenas para fins estéticos. Aparência O corpo de Chica está totalmente ausente, sobrando apenas sua cabeça vazia, a qual está faltando seu maxilar inferior. As luzes que surgem de seus olhos implicam que ela foi usada como uma lanterna ou abajur. Minigames Chica também faz uma aparição durante os Minigames fim-de-noite. Ao completar cada noite, o jogador será redirecionado à um curto minigame, com gráficos semelhantes ao de jogos do antigo Atari, durante o qual o ele deve navegar pelo mapa da pizzaria do primeiro jogo. Na terceira noite, o jogador controlará Chica, a qual aparecerá sozinha no Palco. Ao deixar o Palco e entrar em qualquer outra sala, o jogador irá se deparar com uma versão roxa de Freddy Fazbear, instruindo-o a segui-lo. Ele irá levá-lo a um quarto no lado leste do restaurante, e o jogador poderá ver os restos de Freddy e de Bonnie espalhados pelo chão, fazendo menção ao que houve nos minigames anteriores. A versão roxa de Freddy entrará em uma sala que é inacessível ao jogador (que receberá a mensagem "ERR" se tentar acessá-la). Assim como nos minigames anteriores, ao tentar se afastar, Purple Man sairá correndo e desmantelará Chica, fazendo com que o minigame termine. Durante os minigames fim-de-noite da Noite 4 e Noite 5, os restos de Chica poderão ser vistos espalhados no chão da sala em que ela foi desmantelada, ao lado dos restos de Bonnie e de Freddy. Curiosidades Mecânicas * Ela é uma dos dois animatrônicos que não aparecem apoiados a um cabideiro e não apresentam um corpo, sendo o outro Foxy. * Na versão portátil do terceiro jogo, as luzes de seus olhos nunca piscam, estando acesas constantemente. |-| FNaF4 = Como a maioria dos outros animatrônicos originais, Chica não faz qualquer grande aparição em Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Apenas a pelúcia dela pode ser vista em alguns minigames após a conclusão de cada noite. O outra aparição dela é quando aparece na TV em um minigame, em um anúncio ou programa de TV intitulado "Fredbear and Friends". Além disso, um dos amigos do irmão do menino chorão que o intimida está vestindo a máscara de Chica, o que pode implicar Chica existia neste momento. Em vez de aparecer como ela mesma, Chica substituída por Nightmare Chica. Aparência A pelúcia de Chica é amarela brilhante carregando uma bandeja com o Cupcake. Ela também tem um babador, porém o texto "Let's Eat!!!" não está presente. |-| UCN = Para saber mais sobre o papel de Chica em Ultimate Custom Night, visite esta página. |-| Galeria = Five Nights at Freddy's Jogatina Show stage nocamera.png|Chica junto com Freddy e Bonnie no Palco. 2.png|Todos olhando para a câmera. 68.png|Bonnie sumiu. 215.png|Chica na Área de Refeições. Cam1B chica2.png|Chica de costas para a câmera. Cam7 chica1.png|Chica próxima aos Banheiros. 219.png|Chica encarando a CAM 7. Qhql278.png|Chica se aproximando pelo Corredor Leste. Chicateeth.png|Close-up de Chica no Corredor Leste. 476.png|Chica no Canto do Corredor Leste. Cam4B chica3.png|Chica contorcendo sua cabeça enquanto olha para a CAM 4B. Chica_ECH.gif|Chica contorcendo sua cabeça (animado). Latest.gif|Chica na janela enquanto a luz está acesa. Imagens Clareadas Stage Normal.png|O Palco. Animatronics.png|Chica encarando a câmera junto com Bonnie e Freddy. Stage NoBonnie.png|Bonnie sumiu. DiningArea Chica.png|Chica na Área de Refeições. Cam1B chica2 bright.png|Chica de costas para a câmera. Restroom Chica.png|Chica próxima aos Banheiros. 219 bright.png|Chica encarando a CAM 7. EastHall 4A Chica.png|Chica caminhando pelo Corredor Leste. 226 bright.png|Close-up de Chica no Corredor Leste. 476 bright.png|Chica no Canto do Corredor Leste. EastHall 4B Chica.png|Chica olhando para a CAM 4B enquanto contorce sua cabeça. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Jogatina Chicatoutdroit.png|Chica durante as cutscenes. Chicarechereche.png|Chica olhando para o jogador durante as cutscenes. Chicayeuxcreux.png|Chica, com a cabeça virada para o jogador, sem olhos e com o bico aberto, durante as cutscenes. FNAF2ChicaCutscene1.png|A textura de Chica nas cutscenes. FNAF2ChicaCutscene3.png|A textura de Chica nas cutscenes, olhando para o jogador. FNAF2ChicaCutscene2.png|A textura de Chica nas cutscenes, com a cabeça virada para o jogador, sem olhos e com o bico aberto. 1stNightCutscene.png|Chica e Bonnie durante a cutscene da primeira noite. 2ndNightCutscene.png|Chica e Bonnie durante a cutscene da segunda noite. 3rdNightCutscene.png|Chica, Bonnie e Golden Freddy encarando o jogador, todos sem olhos. 4thNightCutscene.png|Chica e Bonnie com The Puppet durante as cutscenes. Minigames da Morte GiveThemLifeChica.png|Cabeça de Chica no minigame "Give Gifts, Give Life". FreddySpriteSlumpedGiveLife.png|Chica no minigame "SAVE THEM". Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Jogatina CAM 08.png|A cabeça de Chica sendo utilizada como abajur. Heads.png|A cabeça quebrada de Chica no Good Ending. HeadsGlowing.png|A cabeça quebrada de Chica no Bad Ending. Minigames Chica Sprite Gif.gif|Chica nos Minigames fim-de-noite de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Chicadestroyedminigame.png|Chica desmontada nos Minigames fim-de-noite de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Minigames Fredbear_and_Friends.gif|Chica, junto com os outros animatrônicos em um comercial (clique para animar).. ChicaBully.png|Um bully vestindo a máscara de Chica. ChicaPlush.png|Uma pelúcia de Chica. Variados Trailers Chicateeth2.jpg|Dentição do endoesqueleto de Chica visto no trailer. ChicaTrailer.jpg|Chica no Palco durante o dia (braço de Freddy a frente). Hewillback.png|Chica com Bonnie e Freddy durante o trailer teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Five Nights at Freddy's Chica_doll.png|A pelúcia de Chica, disponível apenas na versão Android do jogo. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ChicaDoll.png|A pelúcia de Chica. Pode ser conquistada após completar o desafio "Ladies Night" da Custom Night. FNAF2CupcakePlushie.png|A pelúcia do cupcake de Chica. Ela pode ser adquirida ao completar o desafio "Cupcake Challenge", presente na Custom Night. Livros FNaF TheNovel4.jpg|Chica no fundo junto com Bonnie e Foxy do quarto teaser de FNaF: The Novel. FNaF TheNovel5.jpg|Chica no fundo junto com Bonnie e Foxy no quinto teaser de FNaF: The Novel. Survival Logbook.jpg|Chica, junta com Freddy e Bonnie, na capa do "Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook". 4EDC4FB9-B762-41C0-B155-46A68674AB9C.jpg|Chica como ela aparece na contracapa do Survival Logbook. de:Chica en:Chica es:Chica fr:Chica it:Chica Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaF) Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos (FNaF)